


Pinky Finger

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Moments in Time: A Close Up [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 Orgy: Pinky Finger. He’d always be hers just as she would always be his.</p>
<p>Moment in Time Drabble: <br/>As the Uchiha clan heir Itachi was never allowed to indulge in anything that could potentially distract him, this included a whole slew of things. But one that wasn’t one was women – specifically finding a wife. </p>
<p>By the time he was sixteen they were pushing him to marry and at first he wanted to push back, necessary or not. But he’d already found a spouse and he would take no other. That fact was easily rectifiable and he did so within a few short months. But instead of having her enraptured he found himself prone to overindulging in her. He was wrapped around her little finger without her knowledge. Not that he minded of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.  
> This is the 1st of the drabbles in my Moments in Time collection that I'm going to expand. If you would like to see others expanded, please let me know. Drabble expansions, like drabbles, are disconnected unless stated otherwise.

A young Itachi, no more than eight years of age watched with no sign of acknowledgement as his parents argued. They were quiet about it of course, and veiled, but it was clear as day to him. His three year old brother paid them no mind, though, clearly more interested in merely picked at his food.

“Sasuke, eat your food properly.” His mother said in a stern voice. And the little boy looked up at her then finally ate the rice ball he’d picked apart without eating so much as a morsel of. 

She turned back to her husband. “Well, we can wait.” They’d been skirting the topic, for some reason believing that would keep him from knowing just what it was. He’d been announced a genius in his first years of life and they thought he wouldn’t figure out something so simple? 

He didn’t make it known however. There was no point in doing so since it wouldn’t change anything. He was still a child and they would always be the parents and therefore the one’s who made the decisions including most of his.

Well mostly pertaining to what his future would look like. 

“No, the sooner we decide the better. I though you wanted a daughter?” 

“I wouldn’t mind having a third child no. But only through pregnancy. By marriage can wait.” His mother’s words were slightly sharp and clearly held a threat to them. Subtle but still blatant to his quick mind. Still he paid neither any attention, what they were arguing about wouldn’t matter until much later.

“Sasuke, eat your meat as well, it’s just as important as vegetables.”  
* * *      
It was the first time since the entrance ceremony that Itachi had come to greet his brother, the first time he had the time to. At the age of thirteen the still young boy was already bogged down between his clan and village expectations, let alone his parent’s and brother’s.

Still, picking Sasuke up from the academy would be a treat for both brothers since both already had conflicting schedules at their age and didn’t get to see each other as much as either would like. Sasuke more open about this fact then his sibling. Itachi didn’t mind, most of his relatives thought that Sasuke annoyed the youngest ANBU captain, but in truth he envied him. He wasn’t smothered as Itachi was, he didn’t have to worry about the stress of being a clan heir and genius. And while their mother hadn’t been able to protect him, she could protect her youngest since he wasn’t in the spotlight. As long as the young boy didn’t make too big of a scene, the clan wouldn’t pay him any special mind. Wouldn’t control his life, or even try to. The only one who still held any real tiding in the eight-year-old’s decisions besides Itachi was their father. 

Certainly the elder Uchiha hated how Sasuke was neglected by one of the few people he wished would acknowledge him and the other – Itachi himself – could spare the time to make things even slightly easier. At least, not to the small boy’s mind. He’d never know how much Itachi had sacrificed.

Forced to give up so much for the sake of his loved ones and loyalty that ran deep, perhaps too deep.

He waited behind all the parents and guardians, so that no unwanted attention would be drawn to him, but put himself deliberately in his brother’s path. 

Black eyes watched in silence as the younger kids rushed to their parents and the older ones stayed with their friends. It wouldn’t be long now until Sasuke showed. This was the quickest route home so it made sense that he’d be taking it.

Only he didn’t. Itachi waited as minutes passed and the crowd dwindled. Black eyes narrowed. He should be here by now. Was he staying after for some reason? Itachi hadn’t factored that in, usually the younger Uchiha came straight home before training within the clan walls, and his marks were at the top of the class so he shouldn’t need to talk to the teacher. And he usually kept to himself, not really wanting anything to do with the other kids, what with the Uchiha ingrained deeply in him as well.

So what was holding him up?

There was a tug at his shirt that knocked him from his stupor. He looked down expecting Sasuke – and impressed that the small boy had managed to creep up on him – but instead found himself looking at a pink haired girl in the same range of the youngest in main house of the Uchiha. 

“Er…sorry to bother but, you look a lot like Sasuke-kun…” He nearly blinked. Sasuke-kun? Was he wrong about his brother’s antisocial tendencies? “Are you his brother?”

He nodded, curious as to where this conversation was going. Was she lost? Looking for his brother? 

She brightened, seeming relieved that she’d gotten the right person. It surprised Itachi; he’d never seen a countenance do such a thing without even so much as a minuscule change. Shisui had said he was guilty of it quite a lot but had never actually seen what it looked like on someone else’s face.

“Right, well he told me to tell you that he noticed you were here, but that he’d already promised Naruto they’d go out for ramen together right after class.” She’d closed her eyes as if trying to remember what she’d been told word for word by seeing them in her head. Quite the sharp memory for one so young. But then she opened her eyes, too big green eyes coming back into view. 

She was clearly of civilian decent; she didn’t seem fit for the role she would play by choosing to become a shinobi. If she passed the tests, of course. The ninja life would tear such an innocent girl child apart in no time, he was sure. What were her parents thinking by letting her enroll? Did they think she’d find it too hard and give up or realize such a path was not for her?

Still, little rose-haired girl aside, he was surprised. Sasuke had seen him and even got someone to give him this message, but had not come himself. Perhaps his little brother was more independent that the older boy had thought. Though, the fact that his choice of company was Uzumaki, Naruto – the village pariah – would not go over with the elders if they ever found out he was even remotely associated with the kyuubi holder, let alone having lunch with him. And this little one before him too, being close enough to a civilian girl would get him a stern talking to by their father. 

He’d have to forewarn him when he got home. 

“Thank you for telling me.” He stated to the girl still waiting for some kind of response. 

“Oh, he also said he might be home a bit later than usual.” She smiled, happy that she was apparently being helpful. And she certainly was. He’d have to remember to ask Sasuke specifically how he was doing. The boy had always been talented – though rarely recognized – now Itachi knew he showed promise in picking the best friends he could have. As well as people that would need him. Something, the elder Uchiha brother had never been quite able to do. 

Again he inclined his head once more, though out of gratitude this time. Before he could turn to leave though, she tugged on the sleeve she still hadn’t let go of. “Um, what he didn’t say that I think he wanted you to know was that he was really happy to see you and” she paused as if looking for the right emotion, “sad?” she settled on though tilted her head and spoke the word as if it was an answer to a question she wasn’t certain of and was checking to see if it was right. “that he didn’t have time to say hello.”

Again he almost blinked in surprise. She was very astute to be able to read peoples faces so young and so well. Perhaps she would have some promise in her future profession.

“I see, thank you for telling me that as well. Though I don’t think you should let Sasuke know you said such things to me.”

She blinked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion with a question she didn’t ask. But as if a light bulb went off in her head when she found the answer she nodded, face bright with life once more. “I don’t think that’s a good idea either. Pinky promise you won’t tell him?”

Now he did blink, not noticeably, she probably wouldn’t have caught it anyway. A pinky promise? He found himself nodding for the third time to this woodland resembling girl, he held out a gloved pinky and she locked hers with his. Shaking on it and laughing, as if it agreeing to a big secret. Her fingers were small and fragile seeming in his roughed, bloodstained ones. Worn, black leather enclosed presumably soft, pale skin.   
* * *       
“Itachi, you are nearly sixteen, do you have a spouse in mind yet?” 

His birthday was a month away, but he hadn’t thought they would bring up such a subject so soon. Not they though, him. His father. Speaking for the clan elders and himself. He knew right off the bat that his mother didn’t know this was being brought up now because if she did she wouldn’t be allowing it to take place. It was the only reprieve from the weight of clan expectations that she’d been able to lessen for him. Most clan heirs would have already had an arranged marriage in place by the time they were thirteen or jonin rank, which ever came first. And since he was sixteen, had been an ANBU captain for three years straight and was being given the choice, he was still very thankful to his mother. She was doing more than most gave her credit for. Than she gave herself credit for. 

Still he nodded, “I have. Nothing concrete yet, though.” It wasn’t a lie either; he’d kept an eye on one particular girl for some time now. He’d been careful to make sure none of the clan members were aware of his attachment to her. He was completely sure the clan wouldn’t accept her as their clan heir’s spouse. She had a lot of potential to be great and certainly had the means to get there between her two best friends and himself. But for now, he’d have to be cautious about how clear he made his intentions towards her in public. Even Sasuke was not yet aware of his choice in a life partner. And she was so innocent she hadn’t even thought to think he saw her in such a light. 

His father nodded, satisfied. “Alright. You still have time, but remember–”

“She must be suited to the clan.” Itachi finished. “She will be.” She wouldn’t. Not if he could help it. The Uchiha clan would stamp out that fire he was so caught up by. No, he’d wait until she’d stabilized, become who she wanted to be; until she was too strong and sturdy to bend to the elders, as would be expected of her. She’d have quite the feisty temper, he could already tell, and she was a fierce protector of those she felt precious to her. She had a big heart and a quick mind, both always in the best interest of those around her. She was perfect by his standards. 

All it would take was time. And that, as Fugaku had just made clear, he still quite a bit of. 

So he’d wait; watch her grow and help her grow. And eventually he’d tell her his intention to marry her, but it would all be on his terms, at his pace, by his standards. Because she was the one he wanted and no other, no matter what his clan had to say about it.

Until then, he’d overindulge in Haruno Sakura. Because he could, and all those pinky promises that they’d made over the years would keep him bound to her for eternity. And she to him.


End file.
